ushenlis_datafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Eng Note
主題詞彙 動詞三態 *ride, rode, ridden *prove, proved, proven *go, went, gone *strike, struck, struck *lose, lost, lost 相似詞彙 *quality (n.質量), quantity (n.數量) *bought (pt & pp of buy), brought (pt & pp of bring) *while(conj.在...期間), whole(adj.全部的), whale(n.鯨) *carrot, parrot *legal, regal *staff, stuff *senior, junior *commonwealth, common property *comp- **compensation **component **compliance *quasi- **quasi-judicial *effort, effect, efficient *bit, beat, hit *plant, planet, plane 單詞延伸 *explore (v.) **exploratory (adj.) *poison (n.) **poisonous (adj.) *resemble (v.) **resemblance (n.) *similar (adj.) **similarity (n.) *spoil **spoilage *perish **perishable *produce **product *prepare **preparation *physics n. 物理學 **physical adj. a.物理的 b.生理的 c.粗野激烈的 d.肉慾的 **physiological adj.生理學的、生理上的 *provide **provision *product **productivity n.生產力 *effect **effective **effectiveness *ineffective **ineffectiveness *efficient **efficiency **inefficient *satisfy **satisfaction **dissatisfaction *person **personal **personalise *struct **structure n. **construct v. **construction n. 建築、建設、建造物 *initiate **initiative *account **accountable adj. 對...應負責的、有責任的 **accountability n. 有義務、責任 *signify **significant **significance **insignificant *magnify v. *reward n. **rewarding **unrewarding *perfect a. 完美的 **perfection n. 完美 **perfectionist n. 完美主義者 *stress n. 壓力 **stressor n. 壓力源/壓力因子 *apply v. 應用 **applicable adj. 適用的 *regulate v. 規定、管控 **regulation n. 規定、管控 **regulatory adj. 監管的 同義比較 *permit, consent, agree, allow, approve, accept **permit : [ T ] slightly formal to allow something (稍正式的許可) **consent : permission or agreement (個人或全體的首肯) **agree : [ I or T ] to have the same opinion, or to accept a suggestion or idea (同意) **allow : [ T ] to make it possible for someone to do something, or to notprevent something from happening; give permission (容許) **approve : to have a positive opinion of someone or something (稱許) **accept : [ T ] to agree to take something (收受) *prove, demonstrate, verify **prove : [ T , L ] to show a particular result after a period of time (結果是) **demonstrate : to show; to make clear (聲明、表明、顯示) **verify : to prove that something exists or is true, or to make certain that something is correct (證實) *decide, determine **decide : [ I or T ] to choose something, especially after thinking carefully about several possibilities (抉擇、決斷) **determine : to control or influence something directly, or to decidewhat will happen (取決) *assess, evaluate, estimate, survey, examine **assess : to judge or decide the amount, value, quality or importance of something **evaluate : to judge or calculate the quality, importance, amount or value of something **estimate : to guess the cost, size, value, etc. of something (粗略估計) **survey : an examination of opinions, behaviour, etc., made by asking people questions (審視選擇、習慣[對人]) **examine : to look at or consider a person or thing carefully and in detail in order to discover something about them.(審視事物) *similar, identical, equivalent, equal (程度由小到大) **similar : looking or being almost, but not exactly, the same (相似) **identical : exactly the same, or very similar (幾乎一模一樣, 極度相似) **equivalent : having the same amount, value, purpose, qualities(較非直觀的相同,同樣, e.g.貓和狗同樣可以作為寵物) **equal : the same in amount, number or size, or the same in importance and deservingthe same treatment(尤其是數學上的等值、等價，, e.g.2個5元和1個10元等價 ) *mathematics, arithmetic **mathematics : 數學 **arithmetic : 算數 *relevant, relative, related **related : 用在較直接的相關(感覺隨便用都行) **relevant : ***sometimes two things are relevant because they are not directed related, and become related once it’s brought to attention that they are relevant. (有時候我們說兩件事情是relevant 只是因為它們的關聯還沒有related 那麼大、直接，但是一旦有人說這兩件事情是relevant，這樣一來，這兩件事情就變成related了) ***如果「相關性」有分數的話，related 可以說相當於100分，relevant則大概只有25分。所以你如果要說兩件事：They are highly relevant. 這是聽起來不太合理的 ***正確的, 適宜的, 正向相關的 e.g. plans to make schooling more relevant to life beyond school **relative : ***重音在第一節 ***主要用在「相對的」，至於在表示「相關的」時，幾乎可被 related 取代，已少被使用 **relating to : ***related to 表達出一種「內在本質上的相關性」，其相關性是「較永久性的」；relating to 表達的是一種「外在附加上去的相關性」，相關性「相對較臨時性」。 ***所以the concept related to this promotion 就是說「跟這個促銷promotion 本質上就是相關的概念」，大概是指辦活動、特價、特定客群…之類的概念。而the concept relating to the promotion 指的是「跟這個promotion 這次牽得上關係的概念」，或許是單指這次的主題、目標、等等較臨時的、單一性的關聯。 *special, particular, specific *sink, submerge *pack, sack, bag *object, objective, goal, aim, target, purpose *travel, trip, tour **travel ***移動方式(通常指交通工具)，此時為不可數名詞。I always go home by bus, since it’s the cheapest means/form of travel.Rail/Air travel in Europe is the most affordable way for backpackers. ***旅行，固定是複數型，通常指到較遠的地方遊玩。Gina met her boyfriend on her travels in Japan. **trip：造訪某個地方，可能是旅遊觀光或者其他目的，強調旅程本身。Tom went on/took a trip to Taichung to visit his grandma.I’m going to take a business trip (出差) to Japan next week, so I can buy you some souvenirs.Fares for round trips (來回票) are often discounted. **tour：參觀、遊玩為主的旅遊，巡迴演出/比賽。Millions of Chinese tourists have visited Taiwan with a sightseeing tour since 2008.The London Symphony Orchestra is currently on tour. package tour 套裝行程的旅遊grand tour 壯遊 **journey：可數名詞，可以指某地到另一地的旅途，也可以指自我挑戰、心靈層次的旅程。 *request, require **require：一定/規定要有，少了所要求的東西 不被接受的 **request：希望對方能應允而給予, 但沒有立場一定要人家給 *effective, efficient **effective：有效的，把時間精力放在關鍵的事情上。 **efficient：有效率的，用更短的時間做好事情。 *hit, beat **hit：通常為不經意的、重重的敲一下。 **beat：通常為重複性的敲擊，心跳，打鼓等。 *include, incorporate *decline, decrease *rule, regulation, provision **rule : (廣義的、比賽的)規定、規則、法則 **regulation : (已訂定好的)法規、規定、條規 **provision : (約定好的)條款、規約 介係詞 文化謬誤 文法